Confissões Promíscuas de um Malfoy
by HolyHunter
Summary: “E aí, você topa?”, Aquilo soava muito mais do que uma pergunta. Parecia ser uma obrigação. Eles estavam ali, me olhando enquanto eu estava tentando relaxar, deitado no sofá perto da lareira com minhas vestes em desalinho.


Confissões Promíscuas de um Malfoy

"E aí, você topa?"

Aquilo soava muito mais do que uma pergunta. Parecia ser uma obrigação. Eles estavam ali, me olhando enquanto eu estava tentando relaxar, deitado no sofá perto da lareira com minhas vestes em desalinho. E eles continuavam ali, me encarando, tentando fazer com que eu dissesse as simples palavras 'Eu topo'.

"O que vocês querem que eu responda?", aquilo me fazia ganhar tempo para pensar em uma maneira de sair daquela situação. Blaise ainda tinha um bobo sorriso escancarado na cara, achando aquilo a coisa mais hilária do mundo.

"Qual é o problema?", Crabbe retorquiu confuso. "Você mesmo disse que adoraria quebrar o tédio. Que melhor maneira do que uma aposta?"

"Sim", concordei tentando parecer jovial. Sentei-me no sofá e pus a analisar a situação por outros ângulos. "mas conquistar a pequena Weasley fedida não me trará prazer."

"Mas trará alguns galeões.", Blaise lembrou brilhantemente.

"Uma coisa que eu definitivamente não preciso."

Agora diga, como eu deixei essa situação chegar a esse ponto? Tudo bem, eu mesmo disse que estava entediado e que daria qualquer coisa para me sentir...

"É, cara. Você mesmo disse; 'Qualquer coisa para a monotonia ir embora'.", dessa vez Goyle falou gastando seus últimos neurônios para tentar me fazer aceitar aquela aposta.

"Do que você tem medo, Draco? Tem medo de se envolver?"

E aquilo foi o mais sujo golpe para uma pessoa como eu.

"Está bem então.", respondi me deliciando com as expressões hilariantes que se formavam nos rostos de cada um. "Eu topo."

(-------)

Um dos mais brilhantes ensinamentos que me pai teve o deslize de me ensinar foi: "Nunca deixem que duvidem da sua masculinidade ou do seu orgulho Malfoy."

Mas eu tinha deixado, ou pelo menos quase. Porque se Blaise, Crabbe ou Goyle tivessem certeza da minha capacidade, nunca teria tocado no assunto "você tem medo de se relacionar". E sinceramente, que amigos são eles?

Entretanto, eu descobriria que amigos eles são. Mais precisamente, naquela tarde em especial, na tarde em que eu tentaria uma aproximação com a pequena e fedida Weasley.

"Você tem que observa-la por alguns dias antes de tentar se aproximar. Você sabe, às vezes dá para perceber o tipo de garota que ela pode ser com as pequenas ações.", o brilhante Zabini e suas afirmações amorosas de como fisgar uma garota; eu sorri de lado, tentando não manda-lo se ferrar.

Afinal, eu sei como conquistar uma garota. E, francamente, apesar de ela ser uma Weasley fedida e sem sal, grifinória e pobre; não deixa de ser uma garota.

Você sabe, aquilo entre as pernas.

"Eu sei perfeitamente como fazer, Blaise.", esclareci secamente, ainda olhando para as pessoas que passavam pelo corredor, procurando a Weasley com meus olhos. "Eu sei _muito bem_."

E então eu a vi, com suas habituais vestes de segunda mão, cabelos que iam até a cintura – cintura delgada, como pude perceber - tão vermelhos quanto o fogo que queimava quando eu disse "Eu topo".

Eu poderia dizer que ISSO é ironia (há, há, há...).

Mas, voltando a analise minuciosamente feito pelos meus belos olhos azuis...Ela vinha andando calmamente, com sua mochila barata nas costas, os olhos tão incrivelmente grandes e expressivos, de um azul escuro e profundo.

E então eu pensei, não vai ser tão ruim assim.

_Hora de por em prática seu plano de conquista, Malfoy._

Fui andando na direção dela. Sabe aqueles momentos letárgicos? Como o tempo em uma lentidão precisa? E eu ia olhando para o corpo dela se mexendo, andando lentamente; meus passos pesando o triplo do meu peso. Parecia que os segundos se arrastavam tanto que pareciam horas.

Então aconteceu o que eu previa. Mochilas para todos os lados, pergaminhos e penas jogados pelo chão e duas pessoas caídas no mesmo.

"Oh, me desculpe.", ela murmurou sem me olhar. "Eu não vi...", eu a ajudei com os pergaminhos e ela me ajudou com minhas penas. Ela franziu o cenho e foi levantando sua cabeça para me encarar. E tudo o que ela fez foi uma careta.

Sério. Como se tivesse nojo ou algo parecido. Então estávamos quites, devo dizer. Porque não era a melhor situação passada por mim.

"Weasley.", murmurei educadamente ainda pegando os pergaminhos e penas espalhados. Depois que estavam todos nas minhas mãos, eu os coloquei na bolsa dela, ainda sem dizer qualquer palavra. "Tome cuidado, poderia ser outra pessoa muito pior do que eu."

"Quem mais seria tão insuportável quanto você?", ela atacou.

"Eu não sei. Mas o mundo não é só Hogwarts e Sonserina versus Grifinória."

Ela arregalou seus já grandes olhos azuis, como se não acreditasse.

E depois jogou sua cabeça para trás, soltando uma sonora gargalhada.

"Desculpe, mas está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

Eu olhei para cima e constatei que ainda estava no chão, com aquela estúpida garota; e o pior é que alguns alunos nos olhavam com, curiosos.

"Não, Granger.", respondi ainda polidamente. Você não sabe como aquilo foi difícil. _Doeu_. Ter uma oportunidade gratuita para xinga-la e não poder faze-lo por causa de Weasley. "Está tudo bem."

"Malfoy, você bebeu?", Weasley respondeu demonstrando o quanto aquilo estava surpreendendo. "Ou está tentando ser gentil estando sóbrio?"

"O meu problema é com seu irmão. Não com você, aliás, não tenho problema nenhum com você."

A Granger me olhava desconfiada. Com um aceno de cabeça eu me levantei e estendi a mão para ajudar a Weasley se levantar. Acredite, aquilo também doeu. Não por ser algo humilhante para uma pessoa como eu – o que realmente é, mas trata-se de uma aposta e dúvidas sobre minha capacidade -, mas no momento em que estendi as minhas mãos para aquela garota estúpida, ela me olhou incrédula e depois, sem que eu esperasse por isso (se eu esperasse, com certeza não teria feito), ela abocanhou minha mão.

Eu NÃO estou brincando. Ela realmente me mordeu.

Fiquei ali, entre o rir ou chorar, paralisado no meio do corredor, meia dúzia de pessoas apontando igualmente surpresa com ela e seus instintos canibais.

E lá se vai toda a educação, soltada por um sonoro e bem falado palavrão; Weasley arregalou os olhos e se levantou bruscamente.

"Oh...O Malfoyzinho se machucou?", ela disse isso com a voz mais melosa que já ouvi na vida. "Deixa-me dar uma olhadinha?"

"Vá se ferrar, Weasley." – as quatro palavras que eu mais quis pronunciar na vida ficaria ali, entaladas na garganta quando meu olhar recaiu sobre os três patetas; Goyle, Crabbe e Zabini.

Apenas joguei minhas coisas dentro da mochila e virei de costas, começando a andar e indo em direção à Ala Hospitalar.

Toda aquela história só me fez querer ganhar a aposta. E agora não está mais em jogo só alguns galeões e minha honra; ali agora vali meu orgulho que valia muito mais do que alguns dez míseros galeões e dúvidas sobre minha capacidade.

(-------)

"Ela é mais difícil que eu imaginava.", Blaise analisou sentado no chão, folheando um exempla do Profeta Diário. Ele tem um pouco do cérebro; e pelo menos ele não o usa exclusivamente para comer e flertar. Blaise lê alguma coisa de vez enquando e naquele dia ele lia o obituário.

É, realmente estranho...

"Isso a torna ainda mais interessante.", emendou ele ainda com os olhos no jornal.

O que eu poderia dizer quanto a isso? Ela me MORDEU, o que significa que, ou ela definitivamente não é acostumada a ter refeições decentes naquela cabana que ela chama de casa, ou ela realmente fez aquilo por prazer.

E o que me leva a crer que a segunda opção é mais aceitável. Afinal, em Hogwarts tem comida em abundância para todos.

E eu me pergunto como ela seria na cama...

"Já decidiu o que fazer para conquistá-la?"

É claro que sim. Aliás, já era quase hora do jantar e àquela altura, ela devia ter percebido que alguma coisa a mais está na mochila dela.

"Já pensei", respondi por fim encerrando o assunto. "agora é só esperar."

E esperar por uma resposta que não era certeza, apenas intuição.

Apenas achei que a Weasley não resistiria a um cartão e a uma poesia escrita por mim.

Não é mais sedutor e estimulante do que minhas poesias. A não ser, é claro, a pratica delas.

Não pense em pornografia; é arte e não coisas vulgares do gênero.

(-------)

O que eu dizia no cartão, além da poesia, era: _"Podemos ter todos os problemas do mundo e eu não me importo. Mas seria melhor para nós dois uma trégua. O que você acha?"_, devo dizer que não foi uma das coisas mais brilhantes que já escrevi, mas mesmo assim era algo bom. Simples e direto. As mulheres – algumas delas – gostam de homens diretos.

Então eu estava esperando por uma resposta via coruja e não o que aconteceu no dia seguinte ao esbarrão proposital.

Pensando melhor, acho que eu prefiro conversar com a Weasley olhando para a cara dela, bem perto, entende? Não, eu não estou me envolvendo. Apenas é a atração que eu temia não ter entre nós dois; mas agora que sei que essa atração de fato existe, porque não abusar dela?

Digamos que estava uma manhã agradável; ventos sobrando e desarrumando seu cabelo, um sol tímido que clareava um pouco mais que o normal para a estação atual. Estava indo em direção das estufas para mais uma aula irritante de Herbologia quando uma mão segura meu braço.

Desse jeito mesmo. Bem pessoal. Contato físico direto. Senti-me irritado, achando que pudesse ser alguém como Pansy disposta a me encher a paciência dez minutos antes da primeira aula do dia.

Mas era a Weasley com suas roupas de segunda mão, segurando meu cartão nas mãos e me olhando neutra, como nunca fez na vida.

"Acho que isso te pertence.", ela disse praticamente jogando o cartão que eu havia feito ESPECIALMENTE para ela em cima de mim e virando de costas, caminhando em direção contrária.

"Ei, Weasley.", eu a chamei e, confesso humilhadíssimo, fui atrás dela, ignorando os possíveis olhares que aquela cena bizarra atraía.

Ela me olhou irritada, resmungando coisas desconexas. "Porque você está me seguindo?"

"Eu apenas quero que você fique com isso.", estendi minha mão novamente para ela, segurando o cartão e temendo por mais uma possível mordida. "Eu fiz para você."

Desconfiada, ela disse:

"Olha, Malfoy. Eu não sei o que você pretende com tudo isso, mas boa coisa eu não espero."

"Você disse 'tudo isso', sendo que lhe entreguei apenas um poema. Quer que eu considere que meu poema foi bem aceito?"

"O poema é bom, você não."

"Eu nunca disse que eu era uma pessoa boa."

"O poema é bem legal", ela disse enfim, com uma guerra interna; guerra essa que se repara de onde eu estava por causa das bochechas coradas e dos olhos brilhando estranhamente. "mas isso não diz nada. Qualquer um pode escrever poemas."

"Mas nem todos ficam tão bons.", falei dando de ombros. Era verdade; a própria Weasley não sabia fazer versos com o mesmo sentimento que eu escrevo. Já tive a oportunidade de ler um deles...Era alguma coisa como...

"Seus olhos são como Sapinhos Cozidos", ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Mas claro que eu não disse isso a ela. No mínimo ela vive da ilusão de se tornar famosa por escrever poemas como aqueles e ficar rica.

"Você ainda não me respondeu.", ela lembrou me indagando com seus olhos amendoados.

"Não tem uma resposta específica. Os meus poemas escolhem as pessoas para quem são direcionados."

"Então você não escreveu pensando em mim.", ela parecia vitoriosa.

"Como eu poderia pensar? Mal conheço você.", e acrescentei malicioso, com um sorriso na boca como se dissesse 'a parte mais importante vem agora'. "Mas agora, pelo pouco que conheço você, eu gostaria de conhece-la melhor."

"Você quer ME conhecer melhor!", ela quase gritou atraindo ainda mais olhares dos que estavam passando perto de nós dois. "Cara, você não deve ser sadio."

"O que foi, pretende fazer coisas más comigo?", e arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. Afinal, aquele levantar de sobrancelhas era o meu charme mais potente. Pansy estremecia quando eu fazia isso. Não estou brincando, ela tremia. Porque com a Weasley seria diferente?

A velha história: Apesar dos pesares, ela ainda é uma garota.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!", exclamou ela ignorando minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu mordi sua mão. O mínimo que você teria que fazer é se manter longe."

"Então por isso mordeu minha mão. Para me manter longe."

"Eu não saiu por aí mordendo as pessoas por gostar disso, Malfoy."

Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Se a coisa continuasse naquele ritmo, eu não conseguiria entrar na aula de Herbologia e perderia pontos para minha casa. Então decidi finalizar, do jeito mais Malfoy.

"Vou continuar com os poemas, a menos que você diga sim e saia comigo." E acrescentei rápido, vendo as bochechas corarem furiosamente. Não sabendo se era raiva ou vergonha, melhor não arriscar. "Ou se preferir, me conhecer melhor. O que você diz?"

"Acho que você terá que se esforçar, Malfoy.", Weasley voltou a andar, mas eu não fui atrás. "Duvido que sua imaginação limitada vá me causar algum prejuízo."

Ela disse 'Imaginação limitada' rindo, pouco se importante em admitir que aquele era, possivelmente, o melhor poema que já leu na vida.

Então ouvi uma vozinha no fundo da minha mente enquanto meus olhos a viam andar graciosamente; _Ela tem que ser sua. Agora não é mais uma questão de honra, dúvidas da sua capacidade e orgulho; agora seu ego também estava despedaçado. _

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, mal acreditando no que ainda teria que vir.

"É, Malfoy...Você está perdendo...",

(---FIM---)

**N/A: **Continua em Confissões Promíscuas de uma Weasley.

E se não tiver reviews, a história fica por isso mesmo. ;)


End file.
